


Little Moments

by SociallyAwkwardFox



Series: Widofjord Week 2020 [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Massage, Widofjord Week (Critical Role), downtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardFox/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: In the little downtime they have, Caleb and Fjord do what they can to enjoy each other's company.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Series: Widofjord Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793635
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Little Moments

“Caleb, what are you doing?” A smiling blue tiefling plopped onto the deck next to him with her sketchbook in one hand and a bag of paints in the other. “You haven't turned the page in ages. Are you actually reading?”

“I'm doing the same thing you are here to do.”

“You're painting a picture for the Traveler?”

“That's not what you're doing here and we both know it.”

“Yes, it is. Why else would I bring my stuff with me, Caleb?”

“The same reason I brought my book with me. It makes it look like we came out here to do something different.”

The playful flick of a tail against the back of his head sent a peel of laughter through Jester as she shuffled closer to him so she could whisper in his ear. “They do look like really good. It's very distracting.”

“Ja, very distracting. It's a good thing we don't have anything pressing we need to do.”

“I do need to paint something for the Traveler today. It's been super busy, and I've only done a few sketches. I want to tell him all about what we've been doing. Do you want to help? I have tons of paint.”

“Art isn't really my specialty. I could draw runes or arcane symbols, but that is the extent of it.”

“It doesn't have to be amazing. The Traveler doesn't care. He just likes to hear about the trouble we've been getting into. He thinks you're all really cool.”

“That's because you always have nice things to say about us.”

“No, no. He's seen all of you and thinks you're all really cool and fun and great.” Jester pushed a paintbrush in his hand, then slid over a container of red paint and placed her journal between them. “It'll be fun. You can do one of your spells if you want.”

“How about I make up a new spell just for us?”

“Could you really do that?”

“Ja. I'd need a lot more time than one afternoon and your help to figure out what the spell would be, but I could do that.”

“That's really cool! I'm going to give it a lot of thought. Okay, Caleb?”

“Okay. For now, I'll just make up one as a reminder.”

While he had significantly less experience using a paintbrush to draw the precise strokes needed for runes, the years of practice helped keep his lines straight enough. The occasional distraction from Fjord and Beau proved more detrimental to his design than the new medium. Every so often, his eyes would wander up of their own accord to watch the two sparring a few feet away. The heat of the sun caused Fjord to shed his shirt long ago leaving his upper body on full display for Caleb to appreciate as he fought with Beau's guidance to aid him.

“Caleb, you're going to ruin it.”

“Sorry, Jester.”

“It's okay. Fjord does look really good today.” With a flick of her wrist, Jester finished painting the strange bug creatures they fought the previous day. “I could draw his dick for you if you want. I draw really good dicks.”

“That is not necessary.”

“Are you sure? I have plenty of green paint!”

“I am positive, Jester.”

“Fine, but I'm still going to draw dicks.”

“I'm sure the Traveler enjoys your dicks.”

“They are the best.”

A low chuckle rumbled out of his chest as he went back to working on the made-up spell while Jester drew dicks on the opposite page pointing at his work. Once he felt satisfied with the base of the spell, he exchanged red paint for a sparkling blue that he'd use for the more detailed portions. In spots where the red paint was still wet, the colors swirled to create a deep purple. As he worked on putting the final touches to the spell, he felt Jester beginning to lean against his side to peer over his shoulder for a better look.

“Oh, my gosh, Caleb! This looks amazing. We're going to make the best spell ever.”

Caleb pressed one last circle to the page, then set the paintbrush aside to inspect his work. “It is not bad. It will be better when we put our heads together to make the real one.”

“We need a cool name for it. Like, Lavorre-Widogast's Sparkling Flame of Doom!”

“That is quite a name.”

“What do you think it should be called?”

“Well, I know it didn't work out for the two of you, but we could always call it Fluffernutter in memory of what could have been.”

“Oh, then we could teach it to Nott, too!” A hand wrapped around his bicep to give him an excited shake. “It'll be awesome. Whenever we're all in danger, the three of us will know exactly what to do. Fluffernutter!”

“Ja, Fluffernutter.”

“No, Caleb. You can't just say Fluffernutter. You have to yell it. That's where part of the power comes from.”

“I will keep that in mind.”

The sudden appearance of a shadow across them pulled their attention to the half-orc standing over them. “Did I hear something about Fluffernutter? Let's not blow up the ship.”

“I've already blown up the ship.”

“All the more reason not to do it again. We can't afford more repairs.”

“There's no need to worry. We won't below up the ship.”

“Good." After Fjord dropped down on the deck next to him, he pressed a kiss to the top of Caleb's head. “What were the two of you working on?”

“We were drawing for the Traveler.”

“Really? What did you draw?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.”

“Well, that has me concerned.”

Caleb leaned up to give Fjord a quick kiss, then sent a wink to Jester. “There's no need to be concerned. We're just having a little fun.”

“That's good to hear, but don't have too much fun. That's when things blow up.”

“We won't. We'll have a perfectly reasonable amount of fun.”

“Good, then I'll leave you both to it. I'm going to give Orly some help if you need me.”

“I'll find you later.”

“I look forward to it.” They exchanged one more kiss before Fjord hopped to his feet and disappeared below deck.

* * *

“Want more?” Beau held up the nearly empty bottle of whisky, then placed it back on the table when he shook his head no. “This is good stuff. I'll have to thank Essek the next time we see him.”

“Maybe don't mention that we drank the entire thing in one night.”

“You're not supposed to do that with expensive alcohol, right?”

“Eh, too late for that now.”

“Honestly, drinking it all at once made it more enjoyable.”

Fjord snorted at the sincerity in Beau's tone. "If you say so.”

“Don't act like you didn't enjoy it. You wouldn't have joined me if you didn't.”

“I needed to decompress after the month we've had. Any alcohol would've been just fine with me.”

“Yeah, I think we all did.”

“How are you feeling?”

“I've been through worse.” An unpleasant frown twisted Beau's lips as she stared down at the glass clutched in her hands. “I'm more concerned about Caleb. He's been quiet about the whole thing. Has he talked to you at all?”

“No, but he will when he's ready. It's not always easy to put your thoughts into words when something like that happens. He'll come to one of us when he's ready.”

“If you say so.”

After finishing off the last of his drink, Fjord placed a comforting hand on Beau's shoulder and gave a light squeeze. “He'll be fine. We all have his back.”

“I know. It just sucks.”

“It does, but it'll get better. We've got at least the next week off to relax. It'll do him good.”

“Yeah, I'm sure he'll get back to being annoyingly excited about Essek's lessons. I don't know why I'm even worrying.”

“Because you care about him. He worries about you, too.” With another squeeze, Fjord rose from his chair. “Now, I'm going to call it a night before I pass out right here. You should go up when you finish that. Jessie's probably waiting on you.”

“Are you staying with Caleb tonight?”

“That's the plan.”

“Good. I'll see you in the morning, Fjord.”

“Night, Beau.”

The deep ache in his muscles returned as he made the short walk from the kitchen to the library, but he paid it no mind. A few nights of relaxation would get him back to normal, which was exactly what they had ahead of them. On autopilot, Fjord reached for the doorknob and let himself in without bothering to knock to announce his presence. Caleb sat at his desk with his spell book open and quill in hand. His hair was tied back to stay out of his face as he transcribed his newest spell into his book.

Caleb was so focused on transcribing that he didn't even bother to look up at the sound of the door opening. After checking to make sure all the windows were closed, Fjord grabbed a stray blanket off one of the plush armchairs. As quietly and carefully as possible, he draped the thin material across Caleb's shoulders, then went to stoke the fire. Once he was satisfied, Fjord retrieved the book Caleb recommended him and took a seat in one of the armchairs.

Despite his best attempts to focus on the book, his eyes kept drifting over to watch Caleb. From the first day he met Caleb, the source of his magic had absolutely fascinated him, and their time spent together only increased that fascination. While he witnessed Caleb doing some transcribing, it wasn't until they started dating that Fjord got the opportunity to truly appreciate what it took. Before they went to sleep for the night, Caleb would spend hours bent over his spellbook so he could add new ones to his arsenal.

With all his focus on Caleb, Fjord didn't have a chance to glance back down at his book when blue eyes flicked up. A tired smile graced Caleb's lips as he put away his supplies and leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh. Before rising from his chair, he pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders, so it dragged behind him like a cloak. He planted a kiss on the top of Fjord's head, then settled himself on the arm of Fjord's chair.

“How long have you been here?”

“Don't know. I didn't want to interrupt.”

“You know I don't mind.”

After giving a shrug, Fjord tipped sideways to lean against Caleb. “I know, but I'd feel bad about interrupting. It's important that you have time to transcribe your spells. I can wait until you finish. Plus, I enjoy watching you.”

“Transcribing is not particularly thrilling.”

“No, but you always look so relaxed and in your element. It's nice to see.”

“Well, if you enjoy watching, then I won't stop you.”

“Thank you.” Long fingers brushed through Fjord's hair to push it off his forehead.

“Your hair is getting long.”

“This is the longest I've ever had it. I think I'll need to get it done soon. It's starting to get in the way.”

“If you want it cut short, I can do it for you. I've done Beau's a few times and she hasn't killed me yet, so I can't be that bad at it.”

“Really? I didn't realize you knew how to cut hair. I would've asked you a long time ago if I knew that.”

“It is one of my lesser known talents.”

“I'm glad you told me. I'd appreciate getting a chance to see those talents in action.”

The fingers in his hair dropped down to grab his hands and gave a gentle tug to encourage Fjord to stand. Without question, he followed Caleb to the door to his bedroom being careful not to step on the blanket in the process. Shoes, shirts and pants were all thoughtlessly shed in various spots around the room on their way to the bed. Once Fjord settled on the mattress, Caleb curled up against his side with his head pillowed on his chest. The warmth of their bodies pressed together and the rhythmic rise and fall of their chests easily lolled him to sleep.

* * *

Soft light filtering in from the window slowly pulled him from sleep, until he finally gave in and opened his eyes. The silky sheets ended up twisted around their legs in the middle of the night leaving the top halves of their body without any cover. The only thing stopping the cold from setting in was the tight press of their bodies and the arm wrapped around his waist keeping him there. At some point in the night, Caleb shifted to rest with his ear pressed right over the beating heart of his bed companion. The steady thumping would've lulled him back to sleep if the light weren't so bright.

Rather than get out of bed, he occupied himself with drawing swirling patterns and runes over Fjord's bare chest. Every so often, his fingers paused to press against the scars etched into his skin from their adventures. A puncture wound from a sword, the arc of teeth, a jagged line from magic all adorned his skin. As he pressed his fingers into a long scar running from the outside of his ribs to his abdomen, a hand crawled up to tangle with his. The fingers gave a soft squeeze, then slipped back to the bed with a dull thud.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.”

“I've had worse awakenings.” A brush of lips against the top of his head preceded Fjord burying his face against the top of it. “Do we have to get up?”

“No, and that can't be comfortable. You're going to hurt your neck.”

“'m fine.”

“Fjord,” Being careful not to hurt the nose shoved against the top of his head, Caleb shifted his body so he could cross his arms over Fjord's chest and rest his chin on top of them. “you are being grumpy this morning.”

“Not. Still half-asleep.”

“Then go back to sleep. We don't have any plans for today.”

“We should have breakfast with Marion and everyone else. We're guests in her home.”

“I think she will understand if we decide to take a morning to ourselves. Plus, this is the first time she has seen Jester in months. We should give the two of them time to catch up.”

“She invited us to breakfast last night. It would be rude to sleep in.”

Caleb pressed a kiss to the center of Fjord's chest with a soft sigh. “It's still early. We have time. I doubt she plans to have breakfast at seven in the morning.”

“One more hour, then we get up.”

“Okay.”

Instead of falling back asleep, large hands began to slowly rub up and down Caleb's sides. Fjord's eyes cracked open to peer at Caleb, then slid back shut with a content smile tugging up the corners of his lips. With a roll of his eyes, Caleb pushed up to press a kiss to Fjord's lips that the half-orc immediately returned. The gentle slid of their lips put Caleb completely off guard for the sudden shift as Fjord flipped their positions.

“I thought you were still half-asleep.”

After shifting his weight to hold it more comfortably on his elbows, Fjord stole another kiss. “This is a better way to spend the morning. We can sleep later.”

* * *

The warm water swirled with soap splashed up as he dunked the last plate in to clean the remains of dinner off it. While he scrubbed at a particularly difficult spot, Fjord glanced out of the corner of his eye at Caleb putting away the previous dish. As Caleb returned to the sink, an idea popped into Fjord's head that he couldn't resist. The instant he got close enough Fjord flicked a spray of water catching Caleb right in the center of his chest. Like a disgruntled cat, Caleb pulled a face as he jumped away from Fjord with pure betrayal in his eyes.

“Fjord,” The dead tone of Caleb's voice would've been more terrifying if he had his spellbook or components, but the wizard left those in the library before they went to dinner. “did you just spray me with dirty water?”

“Of course not. Why would I do that?”

“Because you are a bit of an asshole.”

“Why would I be an asshole to the person I love? That's ridiculous.”

“Then how do you explain this?”

“It was obviously an accident.”

“Your thing is controlling water and it accidentally flew across the room to hit me. I have a hard time believing that.”

After placing the now clean plate on the counter, Fjord cut the distance between them to cup Caleb's jaw in his still damp hands. “I can't imagine why you wouldn't believe me.”

“Fjord, you are walking on very thin ice right now. Do not make me get Beauregard.”

“What? Can't handle me yourself?”

“It would be more fun to watch her kick your ass than do it myself. She does not pull her punches.”

“She's my first mate.”

“Yeah, but I am her favorite. She'll beat you up for me if I ask.”

“She would not.” When Caleb gave him an unimpressed look, Fjord dropped his hands to Caleb's waist and began to sway them from side-to-side. “How can I make it up to you?”

“Do not try to use your charm on me. It is not going to work."

“What if I said I'm really, really sorry? Because I am. Really, really sorry.”

“You do not sound very sincere to me.”

“I'm so sincere. I regret spraying you with water.”

“No, you don't. You think you're funny.”

“Only a little.” Despite the annoyed huff, Caleb wrapped his arms around Fjord's neck as their sway turned into slow dancing around the room. “I'm also rather fond of the result. I might have to do that more often.”

“Next time, I really will sic Beauregard on you. She'd love an excuse to ramp up the intensity of your training sessions.”

“I'll keep that in mind.”

As they slowly twirled around the room, they steadily moved closer and closer, until Caleb was resting his head against Fjord's chest. Fjord let his chin drop to rest on top of Caleb's head and tried to keep his eyes open, so they didn't accidentally run into anything. When the silence became too much, he started to hum a tune under his breath to accompany their dancing.

They were in the middle of taking another spin around the room when the kitchen door opened just enough for Nott to poke her head through. Her piercing yellow eyes watched them closely for a few moments, then she slipped into the room. When she started to draw closer, Fjord brought them to a halt drawing Caleb's attention to the goblin. While she looked apologetically at Caleb, Fjord could tell she was holding back a glare at him for taking up Caleb's time.

“Sorry to interrupt. The others were wondering where the two of you are. We didn't want to start without you.”

“Apologies. We let time get away from us. We will be right there.”

“Okay." Before slipping out of the room, Nott sent Caleb a wide smile that he automatically returned. “I saved you a spot.”

“Thank you, Nott.”

Once the door shut behind her, a heavy sigh fell from Fjord's lips as he pulled away from Caleb. “I don't think she's ever going to think I'm good enough for you.”

“That's not true. She's just protective. Eventually, she'll stop threatening to put a bolt in you every time we go on a date.”

“Bets that she saved a spot for you, but not me so I have to sit on the opposite side of the room from you.”

“I think she has figured out that we will find a way to make it work no matter what she does to try to separate us. There will be enough room for both of us.”

“Only because Beau will move.”

“Nott loves you.” Caleb pushed onto his toes to press a kiss to Fjord's nose, then began guiding Fjord out of the room. “She just loves me more and wants to make sure I'm happy.”

“It's good to know she has your back, but I could do without the walk of shame comments whenever she catches me leaving your room in the morning.”

“You could always move into my room, then you wouldn't have to leave so early to change in your room. It's not like you spend much time in there anyways.”

“Nott is going to be furious when she finds out.”

“It is not her decision to make, and I don't think she'll be as furious as you think she will. She's concerned about my happiness. The more permanent this becomes, the less concerned she is. If it really worries you though, you should talk to her.”

“I'll think about it.”

“Good. Now, come on. We don't want to leave them waiting any longer.”

* * *

Even though he'd been doing his best to focus on transcribing, Caleb's eyes continued to drift over to the half-orc sitting stiffly in the armchair across the room. He'd become so accustomed to having Fjord's gaze on him whenever he settled down to work on spells that the lack of it was throwing him off. It didn't help that Fjord had assured Caleb he needn't worry about him, then collapsed in the chair like he couldn't keep himself up any longer. After only a moment more of indecision, he closed up the inkwell and made sure nothing would get ruined in the night.

He kept his steps light as he moved across the room to press a hand to Fjord's forehead, nearly startling him out of the chair in the process. A pained expressed blossom on his face before he quickly hid it behind wide eyes and a curious head tilt. With a roll of his eyes, Caleb gently ran his hands over Fjord's chest until his fingers caught a nick in the material. The sharp gasp that followed a bit of probing drew his attention to Fjord's grimace of pain.

“Did Caduceus or Jester check this?”

“No, it's not that bad. I already healed it a little. It's just sore.”

“Come on. Let's get this armor off and you into bed.” As carefully as possible, Caleb slid his arm around Fjord's back to help him stand and kept it there on the way to their bedroom. “Think you can stand on your own?”

Once Fjord gave him a nod, Caleb removed his arm so he could focus on unclasping Fjord's armor. He took special care as he pulled it away from the tender wound on his side, then took the opportunity to get a better look. Dark purple splotches and dried blood decorated the green skin, but there was no sign of a fresh wound. Before Fjord could argue, Caleb grabbed a spare cloth from a drawer and dunked it in the water basin. Gentle strokes proved enough to clear the dried blood off his skin.

“There we go. Now, to bed with you.” Caleb returned to his place at Fjord's side, then helped him lower to the mattress.

“Thank you.”

“Don't mention it. You would do the same for me.”

Hands on his hips urged him forward to place one knee on each side of Fjord's hips. “Doesn't mean I can't thank you for doing it. It's been a long day, and this is exactly what I needed.”

“Is there anything else I can do to help?”

“No, this is perfect.”

“Okay.”

Even with the added height of kneeling over Fjord, Caleb barely had to dip his head down to rest their foreheads together. Their steady breathing mixed together as they simply enjoyed the others presence in silence. When Fjord's breath gave a little hitch, Caleb rubbed a comforting hand down his back, then shifted to be behind the half-orc. While his hands massaged tensed shoulders, he pressed kisses along the length of Fjord's spine. He smiled against Fjord's skin when tense muscles began to relax to the point he began melting under Caleb's hands.

“I think it's time for bed.” A low rumble vibrated through Fjord's body. “Have I rendered you speechless?”

“Almost.”

“Imagine that. You should lay down before you tip over.”

“I'm good right here.”

“Fjord, lay down.”

With a grumble, Fjord shifted to rest flat on the bed with his back facing the ceiling. “Happy?”

“Yes.”

In this position, it was easy for Caleb to move his hands lower and lower, until he reached the base of Fjord's spine. Once the last of his muscles relaxed, Caleb turned his attention back to trailing kisses over his skin. The starburst scar in the center of his back received most of his attention earning him a pleased rumble. After placing one more right in the middle of the scar, Caleb moved to the side to curl up against Fjord, being careful of his injury.

Sleep nearly had him in their arms when the bed next to him shifted as Fjord rolled onto his good side. Despite how heavy his eyelids felt, Caleb forced himself to open them to get a better look at Fjord's face. Even though exhaustion weighed heavily on his feature, Fjord found it in him to give Caleb a tired smile. As Fjord reached out an arm to wrap around him, Caleb shifted to tangle their legs together and press them chest-to-chest.

“Much better.”

“You are very picky.”

“Am not. This is more comfortable.”

“Then go to sleep.” Caleb pressed a kiss to the first part of Fjord he could reach, then nuzzled in closer. “Rest, Fjord.”

* * *

A steady breeze blew through his hair and caused his thin shirt to billow out as the smell of sea salt filled his nostrils. He let his eyes slide shut to simply enjoy the moment for a while longer without interruption. Of course, it could never last long when the rest of the Mighty Nein were around. An arm wrapped around his shoulders to tug him down for a noogie that Beau didn't look the least bit apologetic about.

“Really, Beau?”

“What? You started to space out there for a minute. Someone had to do something about it.”

“One of these days, I'm going to get back at you for always ruining the moment.”

“I'm quaking in my boots.” With a punch to the shoulder, Beau released him from her hold. "Jessie, ready for a swim?”

“Coming!”

Fjord rolled his eyes as the two sprinted toward the surf with Nott following closely behind them and Yasha even farther than that. Unsurprisingly, Caduceus contented himself to setting up a towel in the shade of a palm tree and watching the others. A light tug at his elbow redirected his gaze to the wizard standing next to him. His coat was already discarded leaving him in a thin shirt that left his collar bone exposed.

“Join me in the water?”

“Ja, that is the idea.”

After shedding their shoes, they waded far enough into the water that Fjord’s feet could no longer touch the bottom. Instead of treading water, Caleb wrapped his arms around Fjord's neck and let him do the work for them. Even though he frowned in annoyance, he wrapped one arm around Caleb's waist to draw him closer.

“Very impressive, sailor.”

“I thought you wanted me to show off.” While Caleb rolled his eyes, Fjord took the chance to steal a quick kiss from him. “You know, I could make this even easier. It would also have the added benefit of giving us a little privacy.”

“I don't think that would be an appropriate use of that spell.”

“Who's going to stop me?”

“Well, with an argument like that. I don't know how I could possibly come up with a rebuttal.”

“See, it's a great idea. What are we waiting for?”

Caleb tipped his head to the side with a raised eyebrow. “I don't know what you are waiting for, but I'm waiting for you to do something.”

“Point taken.”

The swell of magic flowing through him pushed into Caleb as he felt his own body shifting with the spell. When the air felt heavy in his lungs, he stopped treading water so they both sank under the surface of the water. Instead of sinking to the bottom, Caleb twisted from his arms and swam a few feet away. He swirled back around to face Fjord with a teasing smile playing on his lips before turning to move further out. With a smile, he cut through the water to catch up to Caleb.

Instead of immediately wrapping around Caleb, Fjord pushed ahead to make his body a wall he would have to go through to keep going. Right before Caleb slammed faced first into him, he came to sudden halt in front of Fjord. The smile grew wider as Fjord shot forward to hold Caleb against his chest. His hold tightened, so Caleb wouldn't be able to get away so easily again.

“Guess there's no point trying to get away from you here, even without the mariner's armor.”

“This is my element.” He took a deep breath feeling the water move through his lungs like air. “I missed doing this. It's been too long.”

“We'll have to remember to do this more often. It is good to see you so relaxed.”

“You don't seem to mind it down here.”

“The ocean can be a terrifying place, but so can everywhere else. It is interesting to see it like this. I enjoy it.”

“Good to know my comfort isn't taking you out of your comfort zone.”

As they fell into silence, Fjord reached a hand up to carefully remove the tie keeping Caleb's hair back. Once the tie came free, his red hair floated around his head with the gentle rippling of the water. A stray piece twisted in front of his face, but Fjord brushed it away so he could keep looking into Caleb's blue eyes.

“My hair is going to be a mess now.”

“You always look gorgeous.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“It's true.” A quick kiss pressed to Caleb's lips stopped any argument he would've made in its tracks. “I love you, Caleb. Every part of you.”

“I love you, too.”

“I know, but I'll never stop wanting to hear you say it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


End file.
